


Sweet Like Chocolate

by The_Literary_Assassin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Mirandy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Literary_Assassin/pseuds/The_Literary_Assassin
Summary: Andy Sachs finds one of the Priestly twins running through a bad part of town. After making her a hot chocolate, Andy discovers something about Miranda that will change her world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,  
> Here we are again. I've been tinkering with this story since the day after I posted "Assassin". That shows you how much of a beast this was to do.   
> There are no major plot changes - definitely some major tightening up though. It has not been beta-ed except by me, but I did my best. I'm sick of looking at it now. There's only so many times one can read one's own chapters!  
> I've changed it back and forth so many times that I'm not actually sure what it says anymore, so I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to comment, or not but know I'll write back if you do.  
> You can find me on Fanfiction under the same name, or on Live Journal as Heartsassassin.  
> Much love to all xxx
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Andy stepped out onto the street, having finished a particularly gruelling interview. The halfway house, not far from her apartment, had lost the majority of its funding in the wake of the new political climate. She loved her new work at the Mirror. After being there for six months, she'd started getting some assignments that she could sink her teeth into. This piece had knocked the shine off it though. She wondered how much of a difference her words would make but she kicked herself for thinking like that. She would climb the ladder until her words DID make a difference. If there was one thing she'd learnt in the last two years, it was perseverance and hard work paid off.  
The guys who'd missed out on a spot for the night were hanging around outside. The director had told her about the trouble they sometimes caused and she wasn't ashamed when she pulled her laptop bag closer.

"Alright honey?"

Andy grimaced and walked away, ignoring the jibes from the group. She'd only gone a few meters when she felt the need to turn. Their mutterings had become shouts and she scanned the road for their focus. A familiar looking little girl, no older than twelve or so, ran down the sidewalk. As she ran under a streetlight, Andy realised where she'd seen the little girl before. She frowned as she considered whether she was hallucinating, or whether her eyes really were that bad.

"Caroline?" she called. The girl either ignored her or couldn't hear, continuing to sprint down the street. Andy sighed to herself and rushed across the street.

She grabbed the little girl around the middle, holding tightly as she screamed and fought. Andy tried to reason with her, but she just screamed and struggled to get away. Caroline's eyes were wide and almost rolling in her head. Recognising a panic attack from her own youth, Andy just held on and hoped. As Caroline's strength waned, Andy remembered her own mother speaking calmly and quietly to her while she struggled. She tried it with Caroline.

"Caroline, it's alright, it's okay. You're safe. I've got you," Andy said gently. She stood with Caroline firmly in her grasp until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

Now Andy was stuck for sure.

What the hell was Caroline Priestly doing running down the road unsupervised in this part of Manhattan?

More importantly, how the hell was Andy Sachs supposed to tell Miranda about it?

That was the real problem, wasn't it? After six months of relative peace, where the only Miranda Priestly occurrences had been a couple of glimpses across the street, Andy was actually going to have to talk to the woman.

Damn.

Sighing at her rough luck, she picked up the little girl, sagging a little as she did. Caroline looked small but Andy was a little surprised at the effort she had to put forth. She knew she'd never be able to find a cab at this time of night, in this neighbourhood, so Andy carried her to the nearest subway station. She had to at least get the little one to her place, lest someone think she was kidnapping her. Knowing her luck, that would be exactly what would happen.

Caroline stirred when they switched lines. Andy kept muttering quietly to her that she would be alright. When she realised that it was Andy that had her, Caroline hung on tighter. Andy smiled against her will.

They'd never been great friends, the twins and her, but they were definitely no longer enemies. More than one good thing had come from the Harry Potter incident. She was sure previous to this, that Caroline thought Andy beneath her. When she used to meet them on the stairs, before Miranda wised up to them being out of bed, the bulk of the talking had always been done by the other Priestly twin Cassidy.

"Hey," she whispered to Caroline when they were settled on their last train. The little girl refused to take her head off Andy's shoulder, but she twitched. Andy assumed that meant she was listening. "What's going on huh?" There was silence until Andy felt something soak through her shirt.

"Mommy said that I have to live with Dad," Caroline sobbed. "I don't want to live with Dad! I want to stay with her. I didn't mean to drop my drink. I wanted a drink so bad but Patricia scared me and I dropped it down the stairs," she shuddered. "It bounced forever, and then it splashed all over the book!" she cried, sobbing again into Andy's neck.

"Oh, honey," Andy said, stroking Caroline's back soothingly. She could guess how Miranda would have reacted to that.

When they came to Andy's stop, Caroline wrapped her arms and legs around Andy and wouldn't let go. Andy carried her the few hundred meters to her building and let them into her apartment. Thanks to the inspection she'd had the other day, her apartment was fairly clean for once. Setting Caroline on the sofa she got the girl a glass of water and a blanket.

"You know I have to let your Mom know where you are, don't you," Andy said apologetically. "She'll be really worried about you."

Caroline shrugged.

"She won't, I bet she won't even care that I left the front door open," she said sadly. Andy clicked her tongue and tucked the girl into a one-sided embrace. She smiled as Caroline wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Do you know once, your Mom was stuck in Miami just as a hurricane swept in. I swear to you she nearly killed me when I couldn't get her a flight back in time to see your recital," Andy said gently, stroking the girl's head. Caroline looked up with a shocked expression on her face. Clearly, Miranda was no more expressive in her personal life than she was in her business life. "And what about the Harry Potter manuscript?" Andy said with a wink making Caroline smile as she remembered. "Oh, how about the solar system," she grinned. "With glitter, I might add." Caroline giggled as Andy placed a soft kiss on to Caroline's hair. "Never doubt that your Mom loves you. I may not know too much about her, but I know that she loves you more than anything. Even Runway," she put a finger against Caroline's lips to stop her from speaking. "Even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it. Okay?"  
Caroline nodded and yawned widely.

"I'm going to have to call her Caro, there's no way around it." Sighing, Caroline nodded her acceptance. "Why don't you go and jump into my bed and rest for a bit. We may have to think of another way to get hold of her. I'm not sure she'll even take my calls, especially after, well," Andy bit her lip. "You know," Andy said wistfully, almost to herself.

"She misses you," Caroline said sleepily as she stood, dragging the blanket with her. "She's sadder without you."  
She dropped onto the bed in Andy's room, leaving Andy stunned on the couch.  
Miranda Priestly was sad without her.

That was something you didn't hear every day. She was tempted to sit and examine the feelings that it threw up, but she glanced at her bed again. Seeing the little girl laying cuddling her pillow, she didn't have the luxury.

Steeling her nerves, she fished her phone from her pocket. She had a hard time ignoring the ridiculous voice in her head asking her why she still had Miranda's cell number on speed dial. She hit the button and hoped she would still have a future tomorrow.

"Hello?" came a little voice that Andy was not expecting.

"Cassidy?"

"Who is this please?"

"It's Andy," Andy could hear Cassidy draw a breath.

"Andy! You have to help, Mommy shouted at Caro and now they can't find her and I need her back!"  
There was a garble of noise as Cassidy tried to tell her every moment that Caroline would miss if they couldn't find her. It was cute in a way, but Andy could hear Cassidy's breathing becoming even more erratic. As soon as she could, Andy butted in.

"Hey whoa! Cass, it's okay, I have Caroline here with me. I found her downtown and brought her back to my place. Where's your Mom?" Andy could practically feel Cassidy relax over the phone line as she heard the girl call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Miranda? It's Andy Sachs, I found Caroline, she's safe with me in my apartment, but she's pretty upset and worn out; she fell asleep as soon as she calmed down."

Andy tried to keep it as business-like as possible, but when she heard Miranda sobbing on the other end of the phone, she took the phone from her ear in a weird sense of propriety.

"Oh thank god, thank you, thank you Andréa, thank you."

Andy chuckled as she heard Cassidy complaining that Miranda was squishing her. Andy tried to imagine Miranda hugging her just a little too tightly in relief.

"Is she- I mean -" Andy felt her eyes widen as Miranda fumbled with her words. Miranda never fumbled her words. "Will she see me?" Miranda finally managed to utter, making Andy's heart clench.

"I think maybe she would," Andy said gently. No matter what she had been through with Miranda in the past, now was not a time to rehash it all. This was about Miranda, the woman, and her children, not Miranda 'The Ice Queen' Priestly. "Roy knows where I live, just come by when you're ready," Andy said, hearing Miranda instructing Cassidy to grab her coat quickly.

"We're on our way."

Andy nearly answered as she heard the call drop.

She laughed to herself as she stared at her phone. Nothing really had changed. She checked on Caroline, pulling the sheets up under her chin and soothing her forehead as she dozed. They were good kids. Lonely, and attention seeking, she thought with a grin, but good kids.  
Andy put the coffee maker on, knowing that if Miranda stayed even for a little while coffee would make the whole process go a lot smoother. Then she waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

The front door buzzer sounded and she pushed the button, letting her guests in. Taking one more look around to make sure everything was in order, she cracked the front door and went back to the sofa.  It was one thing knowing that Miranda Priestly would enter her apartment, but it was quite another to see Miranda Priestly actually in it.    
  
“Um, hi! Come in,” Andy said waving her two guests in. “Caroline is through there, do you -” Andy chewed her lip for a moment, avoiding Miranda's eyes.    
  
If there was one thing Andy did NOT want to do, and that was tell Miranda Priestly how to behave around her kids. But, she also knew how upset Caroline was about the whole thing. She chewed her lip a little more and turned to the little girl hanging onto her Mom's hand.    
  
“Hey Cassidy, how about you go and wake Caroline up and I’ll make you Mom a coffee?” Cassidy nodded enthusiastically and ran into Andy’s bedroom, launching herself onto the bed.   
  
“I didn’t mean to, you know," Andy shrugged. "I just, I mean -" She took a deep breath. "Caroline was pretty upset and I didn't want her to get upset again," she faltered. "She's not been asleep long."   
  
“It’s alright,” Miranda said with a small, but sad smile. “You did the right thing.”   
  
Andy nearly fell over. Miranda had never said anything in that tone of voice to anyone other than the twins. AND, she hadn’t even chastised Andy for stuttering. She took a minute to really look at the Editor and she realised that Caroline was right. Miranda looked sad and tired. Andy stood, making the only decision she could make and nodded towards the kitchen.   
  
“Come on, I’ll try and get your coffee right. It’s been a while. I’m not sure that my machine has a setting that involves anything even remotely close to ‘centre of the sun’, but I'll give it a go,” Andy said with a little smirk. Miranda rolled her eyes but Andy was pleased to see a small smile as well.    
  
Not for the first time was Andy quite pleased she’d moved after Nate left. This apartment was a damn sight nicer than the last one. More expensive to be sure, but the kitchen was spacious and open with a great breakfast bar for her guests to sit at. It was also in a MUCH more respectable neighbourhood.   
  
Miranda perched elegantly on a bar stool as Andy made her coffee. She eventually joined Miranda in silence, leaning against the countertop as they listened to the snatches of conversation the girls were having in the other room.   
  
“I -" Miranda sighed. "I should never have shouted at her like that.” Andy watched as Miranda stared into her coffee as if it was a solemn priest and she was confessing her sins. “I couldn’t stop myself, and by the time I’d turned around, she was just gone. I’ve never felt so," she paused and Andy got caught looking at her. Miranda didn't seem to notice. "So -" she huffed. "I can’t describe it, everybody leaves me.”   
  
Andy’s head was spinning. She didn't want to remind Miranda that she had left her too. And like Caroline, not for long. andy knew in her heart of hearts that Miranda would never be without her. Or rather, Andy could never be without Miranda. She pondered this for a moment before realising that it didn't matter anyway. Miranda didn't care for her one bit. She was content with being in Miranda's sphere, in whatever capacity she needed to be.   
  
“Even Miranda Priestly can’t be perfect all the time,” Andy said quietly, trying not to look up from studying her coffee intently.   
  
Eventually, she caved, too eager to see if Miranda's lips were pursed, and instead was met with an incredulous stare. There was something behind Miranda's eyes that Andy couldn't read, even though she desperately wanted to. Miranda tilted her head as she continued to stare but eventually, let her gaze drop. Andy found herself missing it.    
  
“Miranda Priestly has never been perfect,” Miranda whispered even softer this time, making Andy strain to hear it.   
  
“Oh, she can be pretty perfect on occasion,” Andy said before she could think. Realising what she said, she blushed four shades of red and looked away as Miranda's head snapped back up. “Um, I’ll go and see what’s keeping them.”   
  
“Hey munchkins, what’s happening?” Andy said as she entered her bedroom to find the twins in a tent made of her bed covers.   
  
“Nothing,” they replied in stereo making Andy raise an eyebrow. That didn't sound like nothing.   
  
“Yeah right,” she said with an amused grin as she dismantled their makeshift tent. “You gonna go see your Mom or are you going to keep her waiting forever?” Andy said with a wink, making Caroline fall back on the pillow in embarrassment.   
  
“I’ll go,” she said and Andy could see she felt a little apprehensive.    
  
“I’ll take you to her alright?” Andy said extending a hand to her young guest. Caroline nodded and got off the bed, clinging to her hand and following her into the kitchen. Cassidy chose to remain, curling up on Andy’s bed and grinning widely, causing a furrow in Andy's brow. A smile that that from one, or both, of the twins was never good.    
  
“Special delivery,” Andy quipped gently, wanting to place a hand on the Editor’s back. She was sure she'd seen Nigel touch her arm once before, but as Miranda whipped around, her nerve failed.   
  
“Caroline,” Miranda whispered as she knelt down on Andy's linoleum floor. She swept Caroline into a tight hug, pressing her face into her hair. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Bobbsey. I promise to never lose my temper like that again. But please, please don’t ever do that again. Please don’t ever run away.”   
  
“I’m sorry Mommy,” Caroline sobbed as soon as she was in her mother’s arms. “I promise!" she sobbed. "I promise I’ll never run away again.”   
  
Andy smiled gently and backed away into her bedroom, pushing the door closed. She turned to find Cassidy sitting cross-legged on her bed smiling madly again.    
  
“Hey Cass,” she said cautiously, dropping to the bed next to her. "What's up?"   
  
Cassidy turned towards Andy but didn't say anything. She felt like a bug under a microscope as Cassidy studied her for a minute. Apparently finding Andy to her liking, she scooted up next to her and wrapped an arm around her middle. They lay there for a while until Cassidy shifted to look in Andy’s eyes.   
  
“Mom is sad without you,” Cassidy said, getting straight to the point. “Are you sad without Mom?” she asked, tilting her face to one side, just like her mother. If Andy hadn’t been so floored by the question then she probably would have thought it was cute.   
  
“I, well, I’m," she frowned. "I have a new job and I love doing it and I -” Cassidy hung her head.   
  
“You are happier without Mommy,” Cassidy said with a sad shrug. Andy sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. It'd been a long week.   
  
“No, Cass, I’m- I’m happier without Runway for sure," she grinned. "I'm doing my dream job, and I'm good at it. But," she conceded. "I do miss your Mom. As crazy as that sounds. It’s complicated alright Cass, just leave it.” Andy was struggling with everything that seemed to be going on around her. “Do you want a hot chocolate?” Cassidy nodded so fast Andy thought her head might fall off and she congratulated herself on the quick change of subject. “Come on then, I’m not doing all the work myself.”   
  
Andy poked her head around the door before she entered, smiling as she saw Miranda still kneeling on the floor, cradling Caroline like a baby.   
  
“Oh, I," Miranda nearly jumped up in shock. "We have taken up your whole evening," she shook her head to herself. "You would probably like us to leave, we have overstayed.”    
  
Miranda flustered was almost delightful, so Andy laughed and waved her to sit down in her seat.   
  
“No, I was coming in to see if that’s alright with you if I make a hot chocolate for Cassidy, and Caroline too it seems?” Miranda froze in the middle of searching around wildly for her purse. She stood, looking at Andy like she looked at samples from the Art Department. Andy held her breath.   
  
“Acceptable.”    
  
Nodding once, Andy turned to Cassidy and opened her arms. The little girl jumped into her arms and was lifted onto the counter, ignoring a gasp from Miranda. She extended the same courtesy to Caroline, who was looking a lot better now they'd made up.   
  
“Right, first things first. You both need a mug.” Andy smiled as she turned to her cupboard. She picked two of the most outrageous mugs she owned and bit her lip so hard when Miranda snorted at the sight of them. Winking at the girls, she passed them out arching a defiant eyebrow at Miranda as she caught her gaze.   
  
“Right, next we need hot chocolate.” 

Andy grabbed her favourite brand from her pantry and spooned some into the girls' cups. Caroline sneezed as she inhaled, giving Andy a heart attack as she only just managed to stop her from slipping off the bench. Caroline giggled. 

“Whoa there!”   
  
“Oops, sorry Andy,” she said sheepishly.   
  
“It’s quite alright sweetheart,” she grabbed the milk. “Right, next we need milk, only a little bit and then you need to stir it around until we make a paste," she watched as they worked. "Yep," she nodded. "Just like that.”    
  
The girls worked quietly, enjoying their treat, leaving Andy to make hers, and one for Miranda. A few times she caught the older woman looking at her and simply smiled back.  even with all her previous experience, Andy was unable to work out what it was that Miranda was thinking. She didn't like not knowing, but she relished the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

Miranda meanwhile, was watching her former employee with an unbridled sense of fascination. This girl - woman - had grown in so many ways since she first stomped into the office wearing that hideous skirt and shoes. The indignation from that impertinent child had been so very refreshing. Miranda had, embarrassingly enough, taken great pleasure in testing the girl to her wit's end. Every challenge, every impossible task, Andréa had completed it. It seemed for the longest time that nothing could touch her genial countenance. She remained happy, carefree and utterly beautiful.

Miranda blinked quickly, trying to clear her thoughts. She had never thought of Andréa as beautiful before. But as she pondered that thought, she was, of course, completely right. The more Miranda looked, the more she agreed with herself. Andréa Sachs was beautiful. The charm and the easy-going nature helped a lot and, even though Miranda knew this to be ridiculous, the woman was fantastic with her children. She watched with her head tilted to one side as Cassidy giggled at something Andréa had just said. She wished she could hear what Caroline said in return that made Andréa throw her head back and laugh.

She recalled that laugh, and the smile that followed. The true happiness that Andréa had. Miranda always felt like she was chasing that same feeling. She recalled the day that Andréa had sauntered into the outer office after her makeover from Nigel.  She had thought initially that the feeling stirring in her belly had been happiness. Now that she thought about it, however, she was sure that was wrong. That sultry, defiant smile had stopped Miranda in her tracks and made her lose her train of thought. Patrick, God bless him, had carried on as if nothing was happening, but Miranda had stopped listening the minute the woman had walked in the room.

She missed those smiles that Andréa used to flash her.

“Right,” Andréa’s voice drew her back to the real world and her two beautiful children, who were hanging on every word. “Now for the fun. Because it’s so late I’m not even going to mention the whipped cream or the sprinkles, but," she looked up at Miranda. "I will mention marshmallows and mint sticks because hot chocolates aren’t hot chocolates without them.”

With a flourish, she pulled out two boxes, both already open, leading Miranda to believe that this wasn't too much of a treat for Andréa. Miranda couldn't help but tut as her girls turned pleading faces towards her. She was powerless to stop them.

“If you must,” she said exasperatedly, biting back a laugh as they cheered.

“Miranda?” Andréa offered a mug to Miranda minus the trimmings. She was grateful and remembered how Andréa had seemed to know her thoughts, even before she had them. She missed that as well. She accepted the plain hot chocolate and couldn’t help but moan a little as she took her first sip.

"That is divine,” she said before she could stop herself. She watched in amusement as Andréa’s smile lit up the whole block.

“Awesome,” Andréa breathed, her shoulders relaxing. Miranda bit another laugh, knowing how hard it was to please the most difficult woman in the world.  “Um, it's all organic, free trade etc. I get it from the Markets down on 10th," she looked absent for a moment. "Have you ever been? It's pretty new, but it's clean and," she paused. "Or whatever. Have you ever tried it with mint?”

“This will be fine," Miranda said, though she wished she could try some with mint in. Few knew that mint was one of her favourite flavours. She liked the crispness of it. "As I said before Andréa, it is more than acceptable. I will be most disappointed if I were to waste my whole cup if I found it too sweet.”

“Have a sip and then you’ll know,” the impertinent girl quipped, offering her own mug.

Miranda stared at the mug in front of her.

“It's just, take a sip,” Andréa said hesitantly. "I haven't used it yet, I swear," Miranda raised an eyebrow, but took the mug. She chose to ignore the spark that seemed to ignite when their fingers brushed.

She took a sip, curious to know whether one measly mint stick would make a difference. Her taste buds exploded as she let it sit on her tongue. She sighed happily and offered Andréa a rare smile.

"Ha,” Andréa quipped. “Move over Tom Ford.”

The girls laughed loudly, knowing full well that a smile from their mother could change the world. Miranda couldn’t help the exasperated eye roll.

"Really Andréa.” Her lips twitched slightly as she tried to stop herself from smiling again. Andréa held out the mint sticks.

"For you mah lady,” she said bowing and gesturing wildly making the girls giggle. Miranda glanced at her girls as she partook and couldn’t help but smile. They had not been this happy since for a long time. Since before Paris even.

_ Paris. _

She had always wondered why Andréa’s departure had hurt more than anyone else's. Miranda Priestly fired people every, single, day. She'd had men leave her often enough too.

Why was this girl so different?

As Miranda watched  Andréa interact with her children she realised something. She was different because she WAS different. Emily was a fantastic assistant, not that Miranda would ever tell her that - it would likely give her a heart attack. But Andréa was just different. She had an integrity to her that was often absent in their profession, Runway especially. A drive to do the right thing, sometimes at a cost to one's self. A caring spirit that Miranda often worried would get her into trouble.

And then a stark realisation hit her.

She missed Andréa.

Not in a professional capacity, but on a personal level. She missed someone who cared for her. She missed someone who would just sit with her and let the troubles of the day melt away.

Jesus Christ.

Miranda Priestly has feelings for Andréa Sachs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

Andy watched a flicker of something cross Miranda’s face and then the woman became very still as if she was trying to disappear. Andy frowned a little and caught Miranda’s eye, her own widening as she looked into the deep blue orbs. They were alight with something Andy had never seen before. Something that made her go all hot and nothing to do with the hot chocolate.   
  
She opened her mouth to say something but Miranda stood suddenly, leaving her hot chocolate on the breakfast bar.   
  
“Well, we have detained Andréa long enough,” Miranda said in a shrill voice. She looked at her mug of mint hot chocolate and then picked it up to finish it. Andy applauded herself in her head.   
  
“Oh, Mom, please, please can we stay?” Miranda shook her head and gave them The Look.   
  
“You both have school tomorrow and I still have to assess the book,” Caroline shrank back a little. Miranda sighed and looked at their pleading faces. Andy knew that Miranda was powerless against them.    
  
“Perhaps,” she paused, looking cautiously at Andy. “Perhaps if Andréa is not busy, she might consider attending you recital next week.”    
  
The girls' faces lit up and she was faced with twin pouts. She glanced at Miranda, who refused to meet her eye. It was now obvious why Miranda was powerless against such looks. Miranda let a tiny smirk appear before raising an eyebrow in question.   
  
“Oh please, will you come Andy? We’ve been working really hard. We’re playing a duet and Mom got us some great costumes,” Andy smiled down at the twins.    
  
“I’ll have to check that I’m free, but I’d love to come if I can,” she said ruffling both twins’ heads.   
  
“Right, well, call Emily. She will give you the details.”   
  
“Oh, okay, great.” Andy wondered why she was so disappointed.    
  
“Can’t she call us Mommy?” Cassidy said suddenly, looking between them with a glint in her eye. “We all have mobile phones, Andy can just call one of us when she knows whether she can come or not.”    
  
Miranda rolled her eyes.   
  
“Fine, leave your numbers then Cassidy.”   
  
Andy bit her lip as the girls typed in their numbers. The fact that she still had Miranda's number, having called it tonight, was not mentioned. Something had changed between them and Andy was too tired to recognise what it was.   
  
The exhaustion had finally caught up with her and she had a hard time trying to deal with it and the pain that had sprung up in her chest. The closer Miranda moved to the door, the more painful it got. Out of habit Andy picked up Miranda's coat, but then, Andy blamed tiredness, held it out so Miranda could slip into it. There was a not-quite-awkward pause. For a moment, she thought Miranda was going to refuse, but instead, turned and slipped her arms in. Pulling the coat up over Miranda's shoulders, Andy’s fingers brushed the back of Miranda’s neck. It was as if Miranda's skin had burnt her and she let go instantly.   
  
Not for the first time she struggled to work out what was happening.   
  
“Yes. Well. I’ll expect your call,” Miranda said as she exited through the door.    
  
“I’ll walk you down,” Andy muttered, following behind. Caroline and Cassidy took her hands, swinging them comically as they waited for the elevator.   
  
“Is this where poor people live?” Caroline asked suddenly as she looked around. Andy couldn't help the chuckle as Miranda's hand went to her forehead in a very un-Miranda-like gesture. She had plenty of cousins and knew it wasn't necessarily snobbery. All kids had that simple curiosity that often got them into trouble and these kids were no different. She knelt down in front of them both after they entered the elevator.   
  
“You two are super lucky to have the Mom that you do. You have never wanted for anything in your lives. That's confusing sometimes. I get it," she tweaked Caroline's nose. "Poor people live everywhere, but people who live here have enough money to pay the rent and feed themselves. Some people have nothing. Some people have to work four jobs just so they can feed their kids. Most times, they go hungry themselves,” Andy said gently still holding their hands. “Caro, that building you ran past just before you found me?” Caroline shrugged but nodded. “That is a Halfway House. Homeless people don't have enough money to really do anything at all. What they do have, they use to buy food or toiletries. But they have to sleep on the streets, and it's cold sometimes. That place is like," she thought about it for a moment. "It's a place where people who don't have a home can stay for a while. Out of the cold. They can have a shower and get some food. But every morning they have to leave again, and it's up to chance whether they will get in the next night too.”   
  
Miranda ran her hand over Cassidy's head and nodded.    
  
"They are not totally oblivious," Miranda offered. "I believe as part of their school work they were required to go and help feed the homeless for an afternoon."   
  
"Oh yeah!" Caroline slapped her forehead and looked apologetically at Andy. "They were kinda smelly."   
  
"You would be too if you didn't have anywhere to shower, wouldn't you?" Andy asked her gently, poking her tummy.   
  
“I guess," the girl said with that tilt of the head that the Priestly women favoured so much. "So what sort of people live here, if they’re not poor?” Caroline asked with a frown on her face. Andy smiled again and looked up at Miranda. She was pleased to see that Miranda looked a little perturbed at the conversation. It clearly had opened her eyes on how privileged her children really were.    
  
“Ordinary people,” Andy shrugged, making Caroline frown again. She glanced at Cassidy who hadn’t said a word and was watching Andy with fascination.   
  
“What kind of people are we, if ordinary people live here?” Cassidy said in a small voice. Miranda pulled her into her side with a small smile. Andy looked up again at her former employee but the look on Miranda's face was one that Andy remembered well. It seemed to say 'off you go then, you're on your own'.   
  
“You guys are extra-ordinary,” Andy said with a grin. She laughed as Caroline and Cassidy rolled their eyes, both stifling yawns.   
  
The elevator doors opened as Caroline yawned again.   
  
"Alright small ones, one in front and one behind."    
  
Andy bent her knees and Caroline hopped on her back, legs wrapped around tightly. She got Caroline situated properly, then held out her arms for Cassidy too. Miranda gasped, making Andy grin.   
  
“Us size six girls have got to be good for something,” she said with a wink at her former boss. The rode the rest of the way in silence. She carted the girls out of the building and into the car, nodding her hello to Roy. The man didn't even blink. She turned after giving out last cuddles to see Miranda watching her closely.   
  
“Did I," she cleared her throat. "Was that okay? What I said?”   
  
The rule that one should never ask Miranda Priestly anything had flown out of the window some time ago.   
  
“I,” Andy looked at her quizzically as Miranda took her hand and leaned in, kissing her cheek. Not a fake air kiss, like she would have offered anyone else, but real tingly lips on skin. “Thank you,” Miranda whispered before following the twins into the car.    
  
Andy stood dumbly on the sidewalk as she watched the Mercedes drive away. She placed a hand on the cheek that Miranda had kissed and she wondered why. Why had Miranda kissed her? It had to be for taking care of Caroline, surely?    
  
Miranda could be so frustrating. It was too much to expect her to explain, but Andy realised something else. Tonight, Miranda  _ had  _ explained herself, right there in Andy’s kitchen. The more Andy thought about it, the more she realised that Miranda actually explained things to her a lot. Even back when they worked together.   
  
God, the woman had even smiled! More than once!    
  
Andy looked up at the sky and pulled her cardigan around her against the breeze.   
  
What in the hell was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

Miranda was sticking another post-it note to the book, incensed by the complete and utter incompetence she had to deal with on a daily basis. At this rate, there would be nobody left in the Art department once she was through with them. She made another violent score with her red pen when the phone rang. Not recognising the number she frowned as she answered.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Um, hi Miranda.”    
  
Andréa Sachs.    
  
Miranda’s heart beat faster, she glared at the page while she willed it to stop.   
  
“Andréa."    
  
She was loathe to ask her what the matter was. If the girl wanted something, she would have to ask for it.   
  
“I, um. Well, I’m just calling to make sure you meant for me to come to the recital next week. I wouldn’t, well I wouldn’t want to get in the way,” Miranda's frown deepened.   
  
“Andréa, am I in the habit of saying things I don’t mean?” she asked, her soft voice every bit as powerful as if she’d shouted it.   
  
“Well, no I don’t, ahem," the girl took a breath and finally remembered how to speak. "No Miranda,” she said finally.   
  
“Well then?”    
  
She turned back to the book, but couldn't bring herself to hang up.    
  
“Miranda?”    
  
She threw her glasses on the bed and pinched her nose. She was being unfair and she knew it. It wasn't the girl's fault that the Art department had taken leave of their senses. It also wasn't her fault that Miranda could not control her temper.   
  
“Andréa.”   
  
“Well, I guess I’ll be there then.” Miranda took a moment to imagine Andrea running her hand through her hair.    
  
“You guess Andréa? Really. Surely even you can do better than-”   
  
“Alright, alright Miranda. I will be there alright?”   
  
“Well don’t ask me, you are the one we invited.”   
  
She winced at herself and her behaviour. The girls would be horrified if they knew she was talking to their favourite human that way.   
  
“Miranda I would love to come to the girls' recital next week," Andrea said after she had composed herself.   
  
“Excellent, we will pick you up at 6:30. As yet, they have not decided on what sort of treat they will get afterwards, but their bedtime is no later than ten.”   
  
“That’s fine, I’ve cleared my evening.”   
  
“Very well,” Miranda said, pausing slightly as she wondered why she was entertaining this idea at all. “Well, good-night Andréa.”    
  
“Uh, yeah, goodnight Miranda,” she said finally, the words hanging in the air until Miranda hung up the phone and threw it on the bed along with the glasses.   
  
She let herself drop down onto her pillows and chastised herself for it. She was not giddy and she was definitely not a schoolgirl. The woman was joining them to see the twins' recital and that was all it was. She made a mental note to have Emily make an appointment at her Doctor's so she could get this infernal heartbeat under control.    
  
The whole thing utterly preposterous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

When Thursday finally arrived, Andy had changed outfits twice. She was reaching for the third when her phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
“Andy?” Andy smiled as she recognised one of the twin’s voices.   
  
“Hey sweetie, everything alright?”   
  
“Mom just wanted to make sure you would be ready at 6:30?”    
  
Andy laughed.   
  
“Yes. I will be out the front of my building at six fifteen.” Whichever twin it was giggled. “I haven’t forgotten," she pondered that thought for a moment. "In fact, I sometimes I even dream about it.”   
  
“You dream about Mom?" Andy rolled her eyes and kicked herself.    
  
"No, I -"   
  
"Whatever. We’ll see you soon.”   
  
“Yep," Andy groaned. "See you soon.”   
  
The phone went dead and Andy rolled her eyes. The girls had inherited their mother's phone manners.    
  
As promised, Andy was outside a little before 6:15. She waved to Roy and opened the door to the car herself, sliding in beside Miranda.   
  
“Hi everyone,” she said with a wide smile, laughing as the girl’s jumped into her arms. “Whoa, whoa, careful there, gotta keep those costumes clean.”    
  
Caroline rolled her eyes.    
  
“These aren’t our costumes Andy, they’re our real clothes,” she crossed her arms indignantly as she looked at Andy. Andy, however was biting back a grin. “You’re teasing?” Caroline said with a confused look.   
  
“Of course I am silly, I know those aren’t your costumes,” Andy glanced at Miranda, who was looking out of the window with feigned ignorance. “Hello Miranda.” The woman didn’t turn, but nodded her head.   
  
The twins looked at each other for a beat before they launched into a discussion on what they were playing and why it would be the best performance Andy had ever seen. Andy listened intently, trying her best to follow the tag-team conversation. It wasn't difficult per se, but the odd argument between them over who wanted to tell her what bit was a little tiring. It was nice to just listen to them chatter. They weren't nearly as bad as Emily had made them out to be, not once you got to know them. She couldn't imagine Emily getting to know the twins, they were far too close to Miranda for Em to be okay with it. She shook her head at the thought and tuned back in.   
  
“Mom said you were going to try to be available all evening. Is that right Andy? did you get the whole night off?” Cassidy said, smiling as she tucked herself under Andy's arm.    
  
“I did," she nodded, winking at Caroline, who was looking jealousy at Cassidy. "I think your Mom said that you usually decide where we're going afterwards, is that right?" Andy saw Miranda turn just barely at the mention of her name, but she didn’t join in.   
  
It worried Andy a bit that Miranda hadn't spoken. She truly hadn't meant to intrude on Miranda's night with the girls and she certainly hadn't meant to monopolise the girls' time. She knew Miranda's time with them was precious and she kicked herself for not thinking about that. Caroline followed her line of sight, perhaps noticing for the first time that her Mom was out of sorts. She slipped out of her seat and squeezed in between the two women, cuddling up to Miranda with a triumphant grin. Cassidy looked a little jealous for a moment until Miranda patted Caroline's back gently. She didn't turn. Andy frowned when Caroline's excited eyes lost some of their spark.   
  
The twins and Andy conversed quietly until they reached Dalton, entering through big, black wrought iron gates. Theirs wasn't the only limo parked, and although Andy knew that the school was exclusive, she'd never really thought about what that meant. No doubt there would be dignitary's children and senator's children. More than a few celebrity children attended as well. She wondered how obvious it would be to everyone how far out of her depth she would be in such a high-profile place as this.  The looks on the twin's faces helped her squash it. The girls had invited her, so that counted.   
  
"We're going to go in," they kissed their Mom in stereo and smiled at Andy as they clambered over her and ran into the school.    
  
Andy sat quietly until Miranda looked as if she was ready to move. Miranda's glare made it apparent that she had waited a beat too long.   
  
"Oh," Andy said, getting out quickly and extending her hand as she turned.    
  
It shocked her somewhat when Miranda took it and just barely pulled herself up out of the car. Miranda was already halfway to the doors by the time Andy had realised. She raced to catch up with her and fell into step by the time the doors slammed behind them.   
  
“You know, if you didn’t want me here, you could have told me not to come,” Andy said quietly. "I would have told the girls I couldn't get time off work or something." Miranda stopped so suddenly Andy didn't notice. She turned around to see a fill Miranda glare directed at her.   
  
“I told you that your presence here was acceptable.”    
  
Andy scoffed and rolled her eyes at her former boss and walked onwards, only to be yanked back around by a hand on her arm.   
  
“Do not walk away from me,” Miranda spat venomously. Andy's indignation won out over her fear.   
  
“Miranda, I don't understand what you want from me. You agreed that I could be here, and I am. I cleared my whole evening for you and the girls and you're acting like I'm intruding on your time. I specifically asked you wanted me to pass on this, you said no and now you're acting like you don't want me here."   
  
"That's not what I'm doing!" Miranda said, her eyebrows climbing up her forehead.   
  
"Then what the FUCK are you doing?” Andy said, her annoyance getting away from her.    
  
Looking around she grabbed Miranda’s hand and dragged her into an empty classroom. She slammed the door behind her and turned to face Miranda, who looked incensed.    
  
"Do not use that tone of voice with me again," Miranda spat.   
  
“The tell me what you're doing. If you wanted me here, why have you actively ignored all of us since I got in the car. If you wanted me here, why did you ignore the girls? Caroline was really hurt when she hugged you. You just sat there!”    
  
“I -” The woman looked so crestfallen that Andy suddenly lost all of her anger and simply stared at her former boss. The unfathomable emotion rippling across her face was more than Andy could bear.   
  
“Miranda," she reached up to rub her face before remembering how long it had taken to do her makeup. It dropped to her side and she took a small step forward. "Talk to me. No matter we have been through, you MUST know I would never, ever, jeopardise what you've offered me here. I would never endanger you or the girls.” Feeling a little braver than usual, Andy took Miranda’s hand gently. “I would never hurt you.”   
  
It was as if a switch had been flicked.The Ice Queen was back in all her scathing glory.   
  
“How dare you presume to know me, Andrea. Oh yes, that would be a fine coup for a budding journalist. A Miranda Priestly tell-all interview." Her eyes flashed ice blue. "I would crush you.”    
  
Her voice had barely risen above a whisper, but it carried enough power to make Andy take a full step back.   
  
“Miranda, what-”   
  
“Is that what you want Ahn-dray-ah a chance to pay me back for my grievances against you? A chance to get your name in lights and out of the doldrums of the obituaries. Well," she growled. "Damn you and the rest of those hacks to hell.”   
  
The confused shooting stars in Andy's mind did not calm as she watched as Miranda turn. It occurred to Andy that this had been an utterly stupid idea and she should just have shoved Caroline into the car with Roy and waved goodbye. Miranda was pacing back and forth like a caged lion in front of the window. Andy had only seen Miranda do that once before; the morning she arrived after the "Stairs Incident".   
  
“Miranda,” she said walking towards her slowly.   
  
“Andrea, you are dismissed. That’s all,” she ordered quickly, flicking her wrist and turning.   
  
"No," Andy growled, grabbing Miranda's forearm gently, but firmly. "I do not work for you anymore."    
  
Andy set her jaw and took a step into Miranda's personal space. There was something in the woman's eyes that made her want to get closer, even though she could feel the anger seething out of every pore like blue flame.   
  
"I extended this offer Andréa," Miranda said, her voice wobbling slightly as she met Andy's eyes. "I can rescind it."   
  
"Actually, your daughters invited me, not you," Andy retorted. "So they'd have to un-invite me, not you."   
  
"Damn you," Miranda said suddenly, her voice so foreign to Andy that she stopped mid-breath. Andy looked at Miranda with such scrutiny that Miranda could do nothing to hide.   
  
"You feel it too?" Andy dared to whisper.   
  
"I feel nothing," Miranda said, a little too quickly, ripping her wrist from Andy's grip. Andy thought she'd leave and slam the door behind her, but she didn't. For all that she knew about Miranda, this was making no sense. She watched as Miranda went back to looking out of the window. Her arms were wrapped around her middle in a rare sign of uncertainty.   
  
“Miranda,” she whispered, reaching out cautiously to lay a hand on Miranda's bicep. "Talk to me."    
  
"Why would I talk to you?"   
  
Andy could tell she meant it to sound harsh, but the woman just sounded lost.   
  
"Because I have your back. Because I've always had your back."   
  
"Not always," Miranda whispered, and Andy felt her take a big shuddering breath. She decided that the universe was paying her back for throwing a perfectly good phone in a fountain.   
  
"Paris was not something I'm very proud of. You showed me something that I knew to be true but wasn't okay with.   
  
"I complimented you," Miranda spat. "Is it such a terrible thing to be compared to Miranda Priestly? Is it so awful to be like me."   
  
"No," Andy said, taking a chance and and reached forward, so that she was holding Miranda gently. She moved in close, but not enough to be touching. The tension was coming off Miranda in waves. "It would not be a bad thing to be you Miranda. But that moment showed me something else, something I couldn't face."   
  
"Well continue to move at a glacial pace, you know how it thrills me," Miranda drawled, making Andy chuckle and a little of Miranda's tension eased.   
  
"You showed me exactly what you thought of me. You showed me that you were training me to, I dunno," she examined the thought. "At times I entertained thoughts that maybe you were training me to be you. To be more than Emily. To be Nigel.   
  
"I was!" Miranda said. "You were -" Miranda paused. "You could have been better than me even."   
  
"But that's not what I want," Andy shrugged even though Miranda couldn't see her. "I wanted more," she whispered.   
  
"What is there more than that?" Miranda asked as she turned. "What could be better than being at the top. Unstoppable. The leader of an empire?"   
  
"It's not me," Andy shrugged. "I don't want to do what you do. So, you spent your valuable time giving me a gift I didn't want, or really understand until that very moment in Paris. It was," she ran her hand through her hair. "You kept me up, you know."   
  
"Is this really what you want Andréa?" Miranda said, looking up at Andy with such an intense stare, Andy lost her breath. "Writing for that rag? I could have given you an empire," she was pleading for Andy to see. "My empire."   
  
"My ex-boyfriend told me something once," Andy said suddenly. The mention of him threw Miranda enough that she was really listening. "He said to me that the person whose calls I always answer, that's the relationship that I was in," Andy sighed. "Do you know whose calls I always answer Miranda?"   
  
"No," Miranda whispered, her eyes widening.    
  
"Yours."   
  
"I -"   
  
"Paris was a clusterfuck," Andy sighed, unable to beat around the bush any longer. "When I saw you cut Nigel off at the knees, I told myself that it was business. It was, to a degree. Am I mad at you, disappointed even, for not telling him first? Absolutely, he's my friend and it would have been easy. But that wasn't what made me run. Nigel said that he could live with it, so I figured I could too. But the way you dismissed me that morning cut me so deeply," she scoffed. 

"I found out about Irv's plan and I had run," she looked at Miranda. "Run," she said again,making sure the woman understood. "In 4-inch heels no less, right to your door. And then all you could utter was some bullshit about Freesias. I realised I didn't want to be cut by you again. And I didn't want to be the last one to know. My job was to protect you and I had failed that too. I realised in that moment that I wanted to be your equal and I knew I could never be that doing that job." She took a deep breath. 

"You didn't wake up in the middle of the night whispering my name," she laughed sardonically. "I woke up whispering yours though. I heard your name whispered on the wind, in every coffee I peered into, every click-clack of high heels. I saw it in the sun shining through the blinds and the moonlight blanketing the city. You were everywhere and everything." Andy dropped her hands. "And then, you were nowhere. You were telling me that I could be everything you were and I ran. And for that, I am sorry. But I'm not sorry for leaving. I had to leave. I had to try and worthy of your notice outside of work. I had to leave to find myself and know my worth, so that if I ever saw you again, I could -"   
  
The universe aligned and the stars had exploded. 

Andy had never felt anything as soft as Miranda Priestly's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

Never before in her fif- forty years had Miranda experienced such a kiss. She was utterly paralysed by the revelation of it.   
  
Was she gay?   
  
Did it matter?   
  
It seemed as though her entire universe had been upended. The result of which left her sorting through all the planets and stars looking for a semblance of understanding. She blinked as Andréa's lips left hers and she saw the hurt in her eyes. She realised, belatedly, that she hadn't responded. She rolled her eyes at herself and stepped forward, into Andréa's space. Into her very existence.  
  
“Andréa,” she whispered, tangling her hand in the beautiful chocolate tresses and dragging her back to her lips.  
  
Time stood still. It was like tasting the most exquisite wine, or coffee, or anything. There were no words to describe the taste of Andréa Sachs.  
  
“Miranda,” Andréa whispered, running her hands down Miranda’s back and pulling her closer with a gentle squeeze of her backside.  
  
“Andrea, wait.” Miranda suddenly remembered where they were. She gripped Andréa's jacket as they separated. She was struggling to breathe properly while their foreheads were resting together. Andréa's eyes were endless pools of chocolate and coffee and pure gold. She sighed. She was happy.  
  
“Wow,” Andréa whispered. Her face suddenly broke into one of her most blinding smiles and for once, Miranda returned it.  
  
“Indeed.” Miranda chuckled as she gently rubbed her nose against Andrea’s. "I -"  
  
She could hear strains of cautious music in the back of her mind and she looked beyond Andréa at the door to the classroom they were in.  
  
“Andrea, my children.”   
  
“Shit!" Andréa laughed but slipped her hand into Miranda's. Miranda didn't pull away. "It’s okay, I’m on it,” she said, dragging into the hall.   
  
They followed their ears down the lighted hallway. Even in the intense fluorescent lighting, Miranda didn't find their joined hands anything other than natural. They arrived at the hall and tried to open the door, horrified to find it locked. Andréa tried it a few times, and it remained so until the applause for the current performer started and someone let them in. The doorman looked stern but whispered that there was only standing room left. Miranda was less than thrilled but nodded her understanding. She chose a place at the back, away from the other latecomers. Andréa leaned against the wall and, happily, Miranda leaned against her.   
  
It was bliss.  
  
Thankfully, the girls had yet to perform. When they took their first steps onto the stage, they searched the audience for her. She was gratified to see them smiling widely as Andrea waved obnoxiously, whistling loudly, much to Miranda’s chagrin.  
  
“Andrea, please,” she said looking around at the other parents grinning at them. She plastered a smile on her face, nodding to a few that she knew.  
  
"They love it," Andrea whispered, her hand warm against Miranda's lower back.  
  
The lights went down and they began to play. Miranda had heard it before, but never in complete harmony as they only had the one piano. It took her breath away as her cherubs played their hearts out. Cassidy, the better of the two, controlled the pace but Caroline was still impressive. She wondered how much longer Caroline would continue to get lessons. Miranda knew she enjoyed playing with Cassidy, but music was not her passion.   
  
“They’re amazing,” Andréa whispered, interrupting her thoughts. Miranda nodded in agreement and leaned a little into Andréa's body. She closed her eyes and listened as her former assistant’s long arms wrapped around her middle. She was thankful for the dark corner. Nobody here would leak such a picture, but it would be better to remain private. For now.  
  
“They are, after all, my children.” Miranda leaned back against Andréa's shoulder with a sigh.  
  
“That they are,” Andréa whispered back. Her lips brushed the shell of Miranda's ear. The cheers as she yelled her excitement nearly deafened her though.  
  
“Andrea, please,” she said whacking Andrea’s stomach lightly.  
  
“Sorry!” she smiled cheekily, before whistling once more. "They really are brilliant Miranda."  
  
Andréa was right. The twins were brilliant and clearly one of the more outstanding acts if the number of parents on their feet were anything to go by. As usual, they adored the attention, beaming and waving as they took their bows and relinquished the stage for the next student.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

The twins crashed into both of them, riding the high of the performance. Andy caught Caroline as she ploughed into them. She had to reach out at the last second to steady Miranda as Cassidy barrelled into her too.  
  
“Did you like it Andy?”  
  
“Did you like what we were playing?”  
  
“Munchkins you were both so good!” She laughed as Caroline hugged her tightly, before moving to hug their mother. As they swapped their positions, they stopped talking. Cassidy joined Caroline in front of Miranda and just stared curiously.  
  
“What is it Bobbseys?” Miranda asked, a frown working its way onto her face.  
  
“You,” Caroline looked at Cassidy, who nodded with a smile. “You’re happy?” she said, suddenly looking back at Andy, who was biting her lip and trying not to smile.  
  
“How can you -?”   
  
Miranda's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She looked down at the twins with such astonishment that Andy thought she might fall over if there was a breath of wind. She bit the bullet and stepped up behind Miranda and wrapped her arms around her middle. Miranda stiffened for a moment, but the twins' brights smiles made her relax again.   
  
“Bobbseys how would you like it if Andréa spent a little more time with us?” The request was quiet, and a hand reached out to cup Cassidy's cheek. The other tangled in Andy's fingers.  
  
Caroline and Cassidy both wrapped their little arms around them, squeezing tightly. Andy smiled as Miranda bent and pressed a kiss to the tops of their heads. She sighed as she leaned back into Andy's chest and reached up to cup her cheek too.  
  
"I think it's great Mom," Caroline said, stepping back, holding Cassidy's hand. "Cass does too."  
  
Cassidy nodded, even as she beamed and Andy had never felt as happy.  
  
"So," she said, letting Miranda go and moving to her side, leaving her hand resting against her lower back. "Where are we going rugrats?"  
  
"Do we have to do nicknames?" Miranda said, her face a picture of pain.  
  
"I like it," Caroline grinned.  
  
"I'm outvoted already," Miranda muttered,making Andy laugh.  
  
“Can we go to the park?” Cassidy said. “They have those carriage rides?”  
  
Andy could see that Miranda was about to suggest something else, but the thought of a nighttime carriage ride with Miranda was rather appealing. She joined the girls in their puppy-dog face and grinned mightily when Miranda gave in.  
  
“Fine,” Miranda said throwing her arms into the air in a rather un-Miranda-like gesture.  
  
Holding out her arm, she beamed as Miranda took it. This new thing they were exploring was everything she thought she could ever want.   
  
“How very chivalrous Andréa,” Miranda said with a smirk, turning it into a full-blown smile when Andy pulled her close and kissed her temple.  
  
“Anything for you my love,” she said quietly, whispering it into the night air. It was as if saying it out loud would break the spell they were under.  
  
“Mmm, and you, my darling,” Miranda replied, turning Andy’s face to hers and kissing her gently.  
  
Twin giggles brought them from their moment and the looked down to see the girls beaming happily at them. They walked backwards together hand in hand just grinning. Apparently, watching their two favourite people in 'a moment' was even better than a carriage ride.  
  
“I cannot imagine what you are both looking at,” Miranda sniffed haughtily. She huffed as they giggled again.  
  
Andy watched carefully. She realised that Miranda was more than a little embarrassed at their display of affection.  
  
“Well I know what to do with giggling twins," she said suddenly dropping Miranda’s arm. She rushed forward, startling the twins into an impromptu game of tag.  
  
Andy chased the girls around and around until they were all three of them puffing. Cassidy was tucked under Andy's arm, and Caroline was clinging to the other as they rested against the fence, waiting for Miranda to catch up with them.  
  
“Come along children,” she drawled, walking past them with her nose high in the air.   
  
Andy grinned and bent her knees so that Cassidy could hop on her back, before scooping Caroline up on her front like they had done the first time. She chased after Miranda while the twins whooped with delight. Miranda's face was a picture of horror as Andy appeared by her side, but the laughing twins once again did their magic. The frown softened as she looked at the three of them having fun.   
  
“Honestly.” she shook her head,   
  
Andy let the girls drop to the floor and whispered in their ears as they kept in step with Miranda. Andy let out her best Xena impression and launched at Miranda, holding her around the middle and letting the girls hug her and kiss her until she cried out to stop. Andy was chuffed to see Miranda laughing freely while she wiped the spit off her face.  
  
"I'm surrounded by children," she said, one eyebrow making her thoughts known about that little stunt.   
  
Andy smiled as angelically as she could as they finally made their way to the booth where they booked a carriage. She didn't know whether it was because they were with Miranda Priestly, or whether it was just a slow night, but they had a beautiful black carriage waiting before them in under 2 minutes.  
  
The girls' animated chatter filled her head as she looked up to find Miranda already sitting regally at the back of the carriage. She hopped up as gracefully as she could, settling in beside her new love.  
  
“Finally, must you always move at such a glacial pace,” she muttered.  
  
“It is a little cold, Miranda,” she said sweetly, leaning in and taking a deep breath of Miranda's signature scent.  
  
Miranda grinned evilly before turning her head and whispering back, so the twins couldn’t hear her.  
  
“I can think of several ways to get warm Andrea," Andy swallowed hard.  
  
Andy thought she might come right then and had to bite her tongue hard to stop the moan from escaping her lips.  
  
“You are so evil,” she whispered, before one of the twins poked her knee.  
  
“It’s rude to whisper,” Cassidy said with a glare, both girls making it known that they did not like to be ignored.  
  
“I’m sorry Bobbsey,” Miranda said with a smile, looking at Andy before patting her knee for one of them to join her.  
  
Caroline sprang into action, beating Cassidy to Miranda's knee. The latter took solace in Andy's embrace as they all sat back and watched as the park rolled on by.  
  
"This is great," Caroline said, from under Miranda's chin.  
  
"I confess, I am also enjoying myself."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure it's been the best night I've ever had!"  
  
"Really Andy?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Really really," Andy reassured her, kissing her forehead.  
  
“Can we go home now?” Caroline asked with a sigh as she basked in her mother’s affections. Miranda looked at Andy, asking the question in silence, her lips twitching as she watched Andy nod enthusiastically.  
  
“Certainly Bobbsey,” Miranda replied quietly, running her hand through her child’s hair. “Perhaps Andréa could even be persuaded to make us a cup of hot chocolate to drink before bed, just this once.”  
  
“Oh please Andy,”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Andy laughed loudly as the two Priestly Twins looked up at her with their big beautiful eyes, begging her to acquiesce. They knew she would, so she rolled her eyes in jest.  
  
"Alright," she grinned.  
  
They cheered and settled back down so the driver could get back to where they would be let out. Roy would be waiting thanks to Andy's text message. The evening passed much quicker than Andy had realised. Roy nodded to her as they slid into the back seats, the girls chattering wildly about the other acts in the recital. Andy looked at Miranda at one point, confused over one particular act she couldn't remember. Miranda face said it all. Most of the acts, it was clear, they had missed. Andy biback a grin remembering exactly why they had missed them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer Chapter 1

This evening had been one of Andy's greatest. She had kissed - actually kissed - Miranda no less than ten times and each time was so much better than the last. That in itself seemed impossible because the first one was utter heaven.  
  
“They are both out for the night,” Miranda said softly, breaking Andy's preoccupation.  
  
“They’re great kids Miranda, you’ve done a marvellous job,” Andy said with a smile as Miranda slid between the glass and Andy's body.  
  
“Mmm, they are, thank you,” she said quietly, taking one of Andy’s hands from the window and wrapping it around her torso. Andy closed her eyes as Miranda caressed the fingers that were resting lightly on her stomach. "Though I cannot take all the credit. I do not see them nearly as much as I'd like to," Miranda sighed softly. "They see more of Cara than of me."  
  
"But your time with them is absolute," Andy supplied helpfully. "You don't allow work or anything to come between the time you spend with them. I can't tell you the number of times I wished my Dad would just put his work down and watch me do something," she chuckled morosely. "I guess that was payback."  
  
"Hmm?" Miranda asked without speaking and Andy explained about the "Miami Incident" as she liked to call it.  
  
"I should not have gone," Miranda sighed, her head lolling and Andy's shoulder. "I knew it, that I should have stayed, but Irv was," she groaned. "Irv was whining about the budget and I needed it to be perfect, and then -"  
  
"Mother Nature is something to be reckoned with," Andy said quietly. "Not even Miranda Priestly can contend."  
  
Miranda hummed but fell silent. Andy wondered what she was thinking, but for once was happy to let the woman have her secrets. She swayed them gently as they looked out over the city. It wasn't the best view in New York City, but Andy couldn't deny it was pretty damn good. And with Miranda tucked so comfortably in her arms, it was the best damn view in the world.  
  
“You smell so very good,” Andy whispered into Miranda's ear.   
  
Miranda preened under her as she layered kisses from hair to her shoulder, suddenly biting down on the tendon in her neck.  
  
“Andréa,” she moaned quietly, entwining their fingers. One hand reached up to grip Andy's neck and the other squeezed the fingers over the top of Miranda's stomach. Andy could already feel the muscles twitching beneath her palm.  
  
“You are everything,” Andy whispered, tracing the shell of Miranda’s ear with her tongue. “My everything.”   
  
“My Andréa.”   
  
Andy groaned when Miranda, no longer able to contain herself, spun in her arms and pulled her face down for a kiss. It quickly went from a lovingly sweet kiss to a passionate fight for dominance. Andy growled as Miranda sucked on her tongue, biting it hard, making Andy cry out and Miranda smirk.  
  
“Oh, so that’s how you want it?” Andy said with a wicked glint in her eye.   
  
Andy took control, and with surprising ease, gripped Miranda’s beautiful backside and lifted her up. She grinned victoriously when Miranda's perfectly toned legs wrapped around her hips. She pushed them both forward pinning Miranda against the window.  
  
“Is this what you want?” she mumbled as she nipped at Miranda's perfect skin. “Is this what you want? Does it turn you on that right now your beautiful body is pressed up against the window for everyone to see?”  
  
“Oh.”   
  
Andy pulled gently on Miranda's shirt as the woman's hands scrunched in her hair, kneading Andy's scalp. She popped open each button, salivating at the expanse of skin that opened up before her. She met Miranda's eyes as she trailed a finger from collarbone to a nipple, running her finger in a circle around it.   
  
“Andréa, yes.” Miranda rolled her hips gently as Andy cupped her breast, then slipped inside her bra. “Please.” She whispered, oh so quietly.  
  
“Are you begging Miranda?” she said cheekily as she unhooked the La Perla bra.  
  
“Urgh," Miranda muttered, and Andy couldn't help but giggle at it. "Of course not,” she moaned as Andy took a swollen nipple into her mouth, sucking it strongly. Andy hummed as she pulled it gently away from Miranda’s body and let it go with a pop.  
  
“I think you were,” Andy said running her hands up the perfect hips and tracing the garter clips holding up Miranda’s stockings.  
  
“Nonsense,” Miranda muttered, tangling her fingers back in Andy’s hair and pulling her back to her breasts. “Do not stop what you are doing.”  
  
Andy stopped altogether, and Miranda practically whined.  
  
“I’m the one in control here my love,” she said, biting down suddenly on Miranda’s nipple. The sound that Miranda made as Andy’s fingers found her weeping centre at the same time made Andy's knees go weak. Nothing else mattered and Miranda groaned wantonly, pushing her body away from the glass. The unexpected movement was enough to make them wobble precariously.  
  
“We need a bed,” Andy said suddenly, making Miranda groan.   
  
"No, I'm sure we don't," Miranda pleaded.  
  
“Yes love, we do,” Andy chuckled, setting her back down to her feet. “There is no way that our first time will be up against a window. I want to see you, all of you. I want to do things to your body that will have you screaming my name so loud the whole neighbourhood will hear it.”  
  
Miranda chuckled and leaned seductively against the desk. Her shirt was open, her breasts were out over her bra and her skirt hiked up high on her hips. Andy had the urge to bend her over it right then.   
  
“Then you'd best hurry Andrea,” Miranda said, holding out her hand. Andy smiled evilly and scooped Miranda up.  
  
“You just giggled,” she pointed out quietly, as they crept passed the twins rooms.  
  
“I did not,” Miranda shot back with a glare, daring Andy to say it again.   
  
“You did and I am so going to get you to do it again before I’m done with you Priestly,” Andy said with a growl as she dropped Miranda unceremoniously on her bed.  
  
“Is that right,” the woman said. Andy ripped off her clothes, thankful that they were pretty but no couture. She leapt onto the bed and pushed Miranda back, straddling a thigh as she undid the pretty clips and rolled the stockings down her legs.  
  
"Oh yeah," Andy whispered, pulling the skirt off as well.   
  
If Miranda was worried about it sailing across the room over Andy's shoulder, she didn't say anything. In fact, once the shirt was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor along with the bra and panties, Andy had stopped thinking altogether.  She settled between Miranda's legs, pulling them up over her thighs.   
  
“I’m gonna you do things to you that you can’t imagine.”  
  
“You are awfully sure of yourself,” Miranda said, tracing nonsensical patterns on Andy’s arms. Any skin she could reach it seemed.  
  
“I have been imagining this moment for months. Since that moment when your eyes started travelling up and down my body," Miranda groaned. Andy paused, feeling a sense of maudlin creeping in. "I miss that. I can’t help thinking that soon we’re going to wake up and go right back to our miserable half-lives.”  
  
“I am here,” Miranda said with a fire in her eyes that stirred Andy more than she could cope with.  
  
“And so am I,” Andy replied with a smile, capturing Miranda’s lips and suddenly filling her with two fingers  
  
Miranda moaned. Loudly. It prompted Andy to kiss her deeper, swallowing the delicious sounds she was making. It certainly wouldn’t do for them to be discovered.  
  
“You like that?” Andy whispered, letting her breasts hang down over Miranda's face. Her pace faltered slightly as Miranda took her nipple between her teeth.  
  
“Yessss,” Miranda hissed, wrapping her legs tighter around Andy’s hips, opening herself wider.  
  
“Let go, my love,” Andy moaned. Miranda's breathing shortened and the grip on Andy's hair got tighter. “Let go.”  
  
Miranda's back bowed and she stopped breathing altogether. Andy watched with wide eyes as Miranda chanted Andy’s name in reverence. The body around her fingers her body pulsed. Andy was as sure as she'd ever been as Miranda fell apart before her. She knew she would never give this up, could never give this up. Miranda was hers now and she would defend her with all she had.  
  
“You’re mine Priestly,” she said harshly, surprising herself. She started moving her fingers, sliding against the still rippling skin. A little deeper. A little rougher, tumbling Miranda over the edge once more.  
  
Andy couldn’t help but come with Miranda the second time. Rubbing her wet centre against Miranda’s thigh, she groaned as her body clenched.  
  
“I believe you are trying to kill me,” Miranda said breathlessly, stroking Andy’s hair as her head rested on Miranda’s chest where she fell.  
  
“Pfft, are you kidding?” Andy mumbled into her shoulder, biting down gently on Miranda's collarbone. “We’ve only just started.”   
  
She rolled over, bringing Miranda with her and letting her rest on her body instead. They would sleep for now, but later, perhaps after a little sleep, Andy would begin again. They had the rest of their lives, for sure, but they'd only ever have this first night.


End file.
